


Clueless

by heir2slytherin



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, helpful zach, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heir2slytherin/pseuds/heir2slytherin
Summary: Zach doesn't know a lot of things. He doesn't know why he's friends with Bryce. He doesn't know how deep his feelings for Alex are. He doesn't know when he started thinking of Alex as more than a friend. But he sure as hell knows that he has some feelings for his new best friend





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> I love Zalex so freaking much, so I decided I would post this. There is definitely more where this came from if you enjoy it. I hope you like it!

Zach didn’t know why he was still friends with Bryce. Maybe it was because he saw what Bryce could do and he didn’t want to go through that. Maybe it was because he was too scared to admit how he truly felt. Truly. He enjoyed spending time with Alex more. He liked being around Alex. He liked helping Alex. He liked Alex. 

Zach didn’t know exactly when he figured out how he felt about Alex. He didn’t know when it started, but he sure as hell knew that it was happening now. He had basically fallen head over heels for the other boy. 

One day, Zach was helping Alex out of the car when Alex stumbled slightly. Zach reacted at the speed of light. Alex looked at him, confused. Zach caught himself staring into Alex’s eyes. He turned his head and saw Bryce and some baseball guys. They were looking at him. Zach ignored them. Alex saw them.

“Why don’t you just go over there with your real friends? God knows you’d rather be with them,” Alex said starting to walk on his own. Zach matched his pace. 

“Hey, don’t talk like that. You are my real friend, and I’d rather hang out with you,” Zach said sincerely. Alex turned to look at him. Zach just smiled.

At lunch, Zach sat with Alex and didn’t care what anybody else thought. He just hung out with his friend. No, not just his friend. His best friend. And his crush, but that was a different story. 

“Zach,” Alex said causing Zack to stop staring into space.

“What’s up?” Zach said taking a bite of his salad. 

“You’ve been staring at me for like five minutes,” Alex stated.

“Oh,” Zach said meeting Alex’s eyes. Alex looked confused.

“’Oh’, that’s it. That’s all you have to say about how weird you’re acting?” Alex asked. Zach couldn’t tell if he was upset. He hoped that he wasn’t.

“I guess you’re easy to stare at,” Zach joked taking a sip of his juice. Alex’s eyes widened. 

“What are you saying?” Alex asked.

“I’m saying that I find you attractive,” Zach said. He pointed at Alex’s shake. “Now, can you please get your lunch.”

Alex blushed but did as he was told. That didn’t mean that he didn’t keep stealing looks and checking to see if Zach was staring again.

“Give me your garbage. I’ll throw it out,” Zach said standing up and offering a hand.

“I can throw away my own trash,” Alex stated.

“I know, but I want to help you,” Zach said with a smile. Alex gave him the trash. Before Alex could react, Zach leaned down and planted a kiss on his head. Zach walked away smiling.

When he came back, he still had the smile on his face. Alex blushed. Zach did a little too, but he tried to hide it. He helped Alex up, and they started walking.

“Can you kiss me again?” Alex asked. Zach smiled and kissed him. This time it was on the lips. Alex let out a strangled noise, but then he kissed back.

“Any time,” Zach said as they pulled away. 

Zach didn’t know why he was in love with Alex. Maybe it was because he was beautiful. Maybe it was because he had this great sense of humor, even after everything they’d been through. Maybe it was because of everything they’d been through. Truly, he didn’t care. He only cared that he loved Alex, and that he would do anything for him. He would do anything for him.


End file.
